


Please Don't take my Sunshine Away

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: I should be working on my other fictions but THIS little hot mess needed to be wrote and throw out.Self explanatory of Fluff and Angst. Time to grab the Kleenex boxes kiddies its another Rosso tear jerker.





	Please Don't take my Sunshine Away

They tended to fight a lot. Not that two people could ever live in harmony without the occasional disagreement. It was usually over normal things. Someone didn’t wash the dishes. Someone didn’t buy a certain snack. Someone made a mess after a shower in the bathroom. Mostly they tended to blame it on their personalities. They had butted heads when they were younger. Disagreeing in what was considered justice. And what was considered priority. They parted on a bittersweet note. A year without the other changed the both of them one way or another. One grew hardened to the world and selfish. The other still hiding behind her smile and dying from each lonely night by herself. 

Then they reunited by chance. It took some time getting use to. The awkwardness of unsaid words and feelings. Lingering on the tips of the tongue’s. Despite coming together with common friends now the two seemed to fall into a casual acceptance of one another. Than one by one their friends left them.   
Leaving the two alone in the world. One destined to become a greater purpose. Another at accepting things and protecting the future. And the other to fight for what was right and be apart of the grander scheme.

It was lonely for the two of them. They ended up falling out of touch for a while. As if what had brought them back together now no longer held them.  
But on a rainy day like any other Kyouko Sakura had returned to the apartment of Mami Tomoe. They reminisced about the good old days. With tea and cake they both found comfort between themselves. Maybe it had been because of the weather. Or, maybe it was because Kyouko realized she was denying herself of Mami Tomoe’s presence. But since that day the two stayed together.

It was an adjustment at first. But it didn’t take too long for either one to be comfortable with each other. Falling asleep on the couch against the other. Retrieving something for one another. Asking to sleep beside each other because of nightmares. They quickly fell into their own little family like niche.

Being Magical Girls was a tough lifestyle. And despite that they two seemed to balance it with regular living life.  
So much so that it started to be apparent one had feelings for the other. Well, only after the fact that one night they drank to Mami’s 18th birthday and ended up saying things they wouldn’t say sober.   
Not that either one needed such a state to say that anyways. Their fondness for each other couldn’t be ignored after that.

Now years later. After everything they had been thru and still retaining a normal human life. Mami at 22 years old sat on the couch of her apartment. Lying on the arm rest of the sofa was her cell phone. She had opted the two get them to stay in touch. There wasn’t an exact given the two could use their magic to telepathically say something. Without a certain hell spawned ferret lurking around. And because the last time they had done that Mami had been at work. And when your girlfriend is telepathically telling you what she’s going to do to you when you get home is quiet embarrassing. 

But tonight wasn’t a night for waiting for embarrassing messages. Tonight was waiting for a response. A response that the other was okay. They had argued again. This time more heated then any of their previous fights. Mami couldn’t even remember what it was that started it all.   
Rather she did not want to think of what started it. All that was on her mind was a reply from Kyouko. The red haired girl had stormed out the door with a bang of the door behind her.   
Whenever they did disagree Kyouko would leave but come back by midnight. And it was now one in the morning.   
And since Kyouko had left Mami had done nothing but sob. Her eyes were red with puffiness. She would probably look terrible come morning if the swelling didn’t go down. Mami had always feared one day Kyouko would leave and not come back. And each time the red head left or even just went somewhere. Mami couldn’t help feeling that painful loneliness creep back into her mind. It took seven grief cubes to cleanse her soul gem after Kyouko had come back. It terrified her to the core that Kyouko would be gone. Just like the rest of their friends. But anytime she felt that way Kyouko would be back to silence her worries and comfort her she would be here. Now Kyouko was gone past her usual come back time and Mami was a mess over it. Grief cubes they had stashed for use later, lay across the triangular glass coffee table. Mami’s soul gem placed in the middle next to the cubes in case the taint of the soul gem grew darker beyond the point of no return. Mami could only stare between her semi dull soul gem and the cell phone blank screen. She had sent text messages. Five times at least. Asking if Kyouko planned on coming back so she could leave the door unlocked. Asking if she was okay and when would she be back. Asking where she was and if she was getting into trouble.   
Worry was something Mami always did no matter what. It was her nature as a care giving person to worry.  
By now Mami’s throat had become dry as well as her tears. But she dared not move from her spot. In fear she’d miss Kyouko’s message or call. Just thinking on missing Kyouko’s call made her eyes tear up again. Surely she had cried herself dry. But it seemed not the case.

Reaching for a tissue from the box beside her. Mami blew her nose for the 100th time. Kyouko wouldn’t make her wait up any longer. Right?

 

 

Days had gone by. No word. Mami’s heart felt crushed and shattered. An aching pain filled her chest. For once the smile that seemed to brighten the world was snuffed out. She had gone through all sorts of scenario’s in her head as to why Kyouko hadn’t said anything. She no longer loved or cared for her. She had went and got herself killed by a Wraith. She went back to Kazamino and ended her life there. It was tragically morbid for the blonde girl to think such things. But in their line of work. And because she knew Kyouko well it was possible. But even if one was the case Mami wouldn’t keep the charade of living normally. Now with nothing again there was no use of her. There would be younger. More talented magical girls for Mitakihara to harbor after she was gone. Despite her wanting to live. For wishing to live in exchange for her powers. Mami Tomoe did not desire to live. She had been at this point before. But now it seemed much heavier to her. The weight seemed far to great than what her twelve year old self could. Her optimism snuffed out like a light.  
Even walking down the street seemed a depressing task to do. 

It was cold and raining. Just like the night Kyouko had left. What a fitting thing for Mami.  
Despite having an umbrella the blonde held it haphazardly getting rained on a few times.  
She deserved to feel this low. This was her punishment. To be alone forever with her painful regrets and memories. To lose anything she gained that would better her life. It was her eternal curse.

Mami stopped at a side walk waiting for the pedestrian sign to change. Work had been draining today. Just getting home was all she could muster. Mami sighed to herself waiting. Finally the light had changed and she proceeded on. She had just crossed the street when she saw her. Kyouko heading her way. Mami thought they saw each other and quickly lowered her head looking away. Maybe Kyouko hadn’t seen her. At least she was alive. But right now Mami couldn’t bring herself to say anything. It was her fault they had fought. Her fault Kyouko was gone. Mami quickly ducked behind the oncoming walkers hoping Kyouko would pass. But Mami knew she was just bullshitting herself. Kyouko would stop and see her. 

It didn’t take long for the red head to walk up to the blonde. Even the way they were Mami still adjusted her umbrella to shield Kyouko. Even if Kyouko was practically soaked from the rain.  
It was a force of habit to Mami. But a gesture Kyouko took nonetheless.

Mami couldn’t bare to look at Kyouko. It would only get her to feel that painful lump in her chest again.  
“Mami...”

Just hearing her name made the lump tighten.   
Kyouko glanced off sighing in defeat. This was her doing. To cause Mami to refuse to look at her. Not even so much as a smile on the blonde’s face. Guilt that Kyouko had denied the world of the brightest smile weighed on her.  
Kyouko growled in frustration. Words were never her strong suit. Apologies and feelings were hard for her to exactly say. It was part of the reason she had went so long not saying she cared for Mami.

“Damn it” Kyouko swore. Angry at herself. The anger apparent on her face. “You really….pissed me off.” Kyouko said pausing to word her feelings in a nice way.

“I know.” Mami said quietly.  
“I couldn’t even….face you cause I was so pissed.” Kyouko went on to say.

“I killed ten wraiths before I finally….calmed down. It’s just…” Kyouko paused gently reaching her hand up to cup Mami’s face.

“We both...said things. Hurtful things we shouldn’t have.” Mami mumbled. Kyouko frowned nodding a little.

“I’m sorry.” Kyouko spoke softly.   
Mami nodded leaning her face into Kyouko’s palm. “I know you are.” Mami said. This time Mami looked at Kyouko. Kyouko couldn’t help but dryly chuckle. “Yeah...you know me too well.” Kyouko said.   
Mami choked back a sob. Tears filling her eyes. “Yeah..” she said her voice cracking from the sadness and pain.  
Kyouko smiled sadly gently brushing her thumb catching a few tears that slid down Mami’s face.

“I hate it when you cry.” Kyouko said moving closer. She leaned her forehead against Mami’s staring directly into the blonde’s eyes. Mami hiccuped a sob. “I’m sorry Mami...please forgive me.” Kyouko pleaded trying to hold back her emotions to cry as well.  
Her stubbornness to not reconcile sooner had made more damage then the fight did. She had beat herself over it many of times. This time being no different. Seeing Mami cry was like God taking the sun away. Mami was as bright as the sunshine. And made anyone feel warm and happy. To see that gone. Was heart wrenching.

Mami whimpered. “I forgive you...please just don’t leave me again.” she spoke softly.  
“I won’t I promise. Without you there is no sunshine only gray skies.” Kyouko said.  
Mami couldn’t help but giggle at that. “Honestly, when did you become so altruistic” Mami said.  
Kyouko grinned. Mami shook her head in disbelieving. What was she going to do with this troublemaker of a girl. A troublemaker of a girl whom she loved.


End file.
